herofandomcom-20200223-history
Undyne
Guard Captain Undyne is a character coming from the 2015 indie-game Undertale. Undyne makes her first appearance after Frisk meets with Papyrus. She is the leader of the Royal Guard and a boss encountered in Waterfall. Appearance Undyne is a fish-like humanoid monster, having royal blue scales and a long bright red ponytail. She always shows a pair of protruding teeth along with fins on the side of her head. Undyne also wears an eyepatch over her left eye, meaning that she lost it or just uses it for her own taste. However, she also has yellow sclera but it turns black when she is fatally wounded. She is shown in her first appearance wearing a tough armor with boots, gloves and a helmet. Later at her house, Undyne wears her usual clothing: a black tank top, blue pants and dull red boots with one yellow stripe at each edge. In her Undying form, Undyne's pupils turn white, and her sclera turns black. She no longer has an eyepatch, and her newly revealed empty eye socket emits a flashing light in the shape of a spear. Her hair spikes at the ends and her fins become more rigid and pointy. She also appears to have donned a new set of darker colored armour with souls/hearts on her chestplate and on her new white gloves, accompanied by boots with pointed toes. Personality While Undyne takes serious her goals when she is focused on killing the protagonist and get the last soul so Asgore can break the barrier, the character can also be friendly, honorable and honest to everyone she meets especially Papyrus, Alphys and the Royal Guard, all whom she regards as her friends. She is selfless, as shown by her protection of Monster Kid, either jumping off a bridge to save him on a Neutral/True Pacifist Route or shielding him from a murderous Frisk's attack on a Genocide Route. Undyne is also encouraged and competitive as shown when Papyrus said she's "not up to the challenge" at having Frisk as her friend and realized that having them as her friend would be her "ultimate revenge". Despite that, Undyne always keeps her kind attitude and cares for those who she considers her friends. She is secretly in love with Alphys, the royal scientist of the underground who also shares the same feelings towards Undyne. Undyne also deeply sympathized with Asgore regarding his heartbreak from Toriel's harsh rejection. Abilities and Powers * Spear Telekinesis- During her first battle with Frisk, Undyne can summon light blue energy spears to telekinetically launch them or have them emerge from the ground. ** Arsenal- Undyne can create an unlimited amount of spears. * Enhanced Strength- Undyne is capable of withstanding hits, albeit for a long time, as shown in the Genocide Route. She's also capable of lifting up Alphys and throwing her in a garbage can in the True Pacifist Route. * Determination- Undyne has the most (if natural) Determination out of all the monsters in the Underground. However, this in turn causes her to melt, implying that Undyne's body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. * Undine Physiology- Undyne is an undine, an elemental being associated with water. ** Soul Manipulation- As a monster, Undyne can manipulate the soul of another. *** Binding- Undyne can bind others' in their tracks, preventing them from moving or escaping, by turning their soul green. Gallery Undyne Sprite.png Undyne.gif Undyne the Undying.gif|As Undyne the Undying Videos Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Amazons Category:False Antagonist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Officials Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Famous Category:Sympathetic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Incompetent Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Reality Warper Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mysterious